


Diaspore

by ANebulaDarkly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Life Choices, More than this provincial life, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANebulaDarkly/pseuds/ANebulaDarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on Belle's life choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaspore

She envied the dandelion. Sure it had no knowledge of its own existence, but it probably never received unwanted marriage proposals either. Hundreds of little lives took flight in single breath. At least they could find more than this provincial life.

 

She spoke without thought to herself, but for her father. She’d give anything for him, her life in the city, her place in the world among others who might understand her love of books and adventure, and suddenly, she no longer owned the one thing she’d held just as precious--her dream of flight. The weight of her decision floored her quite immediately.

 

Just because she had become a prisoner did not mean she dressed the part. Daily, Madam would offer her dresses far less practical than she had ever worn. Each morning a new whirl of pinks, greens, and familiar blues. However, when the time came for her to attend her first ball at the age of seventeen, she did not reach first for that familiar blue in darker shades despite the fact the gown sparkled like the night sky. No, her eyes delighted in the warm yellow-gold and a yearning grew in her heart. How lovely it would be to be free once more. Free to ride Philippe, free to run the meadows, free to see her father.

Her father.

 

Curse lifted, a ball held to rejoice, and a human hand to guide her across a familiar floor under the rays of merry sun. He could keep his glass domed roses. She’d take the freedom and dance of dandelions over such a formal flower any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this really started, but it needed to be written. And honestly, they keep giving Belle rose things. And that’s not the point. The Rose is Adam’s issue. If there were a flower that truly belonged to Belle it was the dandelion. And if it’s Adam and Belle, does this mean their first born child will be named with a ‘C’ name?


End file.
